Chodź, opowiem ci
by akumaNakago
Summary: ...wcale niekoniecznie bajeczkę. Chociaż... pewnie niektórzy lubią zasypiać przy historyjkach tego typu. Ja niespecjalnie. Ja mogę je najwyżej na dobranoc wymyślać i pisać. Może rodzaj fanfika nieco na wyrost - starałam się, ale nie mam doświadczenia :-\


_Przyszło zupełnie niespodziewanie i nie chciało odejść. Więc zostało spisane. Może teraz będę miała nieco spokoju..._

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

Chodź, opowiem ci...

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

Jesteś pisarzem, prawda? Dobrze trafiłem?

Jak to: skąd wiem? Krzyczysz o tym od tygodni, jeśli nie od miesięcy czy wręcz lat. Może sam tego nie słyszysz, ale uwierz mi, wydzierasz się aż w głowie huczy. "Jestem pisarzem! Pisarzem, na Merlina! Pisarzem!" Brzmi znajomo? No właśnie. I powiedz ty mi, co takiego napisałeś, pisarzu?

Ach, czemuż nie jestem zaskoczony...

Szukasz więc motywu, powiadasz? Ciekawej fabuły, która zaczaruje tłumy i uczyni cię sławnym? Czegoś, dzięki czemu staniesz się nieśmiertelny, zachowasz się w pamięci potomnych na całe wieki? Czyż nie jest to pragnienie każdego pisarza?

Chcesz, to dam ci temat. Opowiem o rzeczach, o których niewielu śmiertelników słyszało, a żaden nie dożył możliwości spisania ich. W ten sposób tajemnica pozostaje tajemnicą, historia wciąż czeka na przekazanie dalej. Czemu ty nie miałbyś tego dokonać? Co? Co powiesz? Chcesz?...

Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi...

Słuchaj więc, człowiecze. Słuchaj, śmiertelniku. Słuchaj - ach! - pisarzu.

Ludziom wydaje się, że rządzą światem. Wszystkim im - no dobrze: wam - razem i każdemu z osobna. Nawet najbiedniejszy żebrak uważa się za pana, władcę, posiadacza. Być może ma na własność jedynie brudne szmaty na grzbiecie i pchli cyrk we włosach, ale to zawsze coś, prawda? Niektórzy wręcz uznają, że do nich należy wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, a nawet jeszcze dalej. Zdarza się, że nazywają to wolnością. Cóż, marzenia piękna rzecz.

Marzenia zgubna rzecz.

Poza granicą postrzegania zwykłego człowieka żyją prawdziwi władcy tego świata. Tak, tak, nie mylisz się, w dobrym kierunku patrzysz. To my. Unosimy się nad waszymi marzeniami, panujemy w waszych snach i kradniemy wam to, co w was najlepsze. Przecież nie będziemy się żywić byle czym.

Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym ci krzywdę zrobił. Nic ci przecież nie wezmę. Nie masz już niczego, co mogłoby mnie interesować.

Bo, widzisz, my uwielbiamy radość. Euforię. Miłość. Zachwyt. Zadowolenie. Spełnienie. Nasycenie. Przyjemność. Szczęście. Satysfakcję. Pasję. Zaspokojenie. Radość.

Co? Radość już wspominałem? I co z tego - ją lubię najbardziej. My też mamy swoje upodobania, nie myśl sobie, że tylko wy jesteście tacy wyjątkowi. A ja właśnie ze wszystkiego na świecie najchętniej delektuję się radością. Och, radość, radość w stanie czystym, perlisty śmiech, błyszczące oczy, uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Mmm...

Chyba się rozmarzyłem. Może po prostu zgłodniałem? Spokojnie, cierpliwości, za chwilę będę wolny, to poszukam sobie czegoś smakowitego.

Oczywiście, że nie do ciebie, tylko do siebie. Czy to brzmiało jak część mojej opowieści? Nie? Szkoda, bo nią było.

Jak już wspomniałem, ubóstwiamy radość. I nie tylko. Mówiąc w skrócie, dotyczy to wszystkich dobrych ludzkich uczuć. Tym właśnie się karmimy. Pożeramy je, aż brzuchy urosną nam wielkie niczym balony napełnione helem... Stop. Chyba poniosła mnie wyobraźnia. Heh, pokłosie zmarnowanej młodości. Problem w tym, rozumiesz, że nigdy nie jesteśmy się w stanie nasycić. Jemy, napychamy się, obżeramy do nieprzyzwoitości i wciąż pozostajemy tak chudzi, że szaty wiszą na nas jak, nie przymierzając, na różdżkach. Okropny widok, nie sądzisz?

Ludzie od wieków zastanawiają się, skąd się właściwie bierzemy. To nasz słodki sekret, muszę ci wyznać, i byle komu go nie zdradzamy. Ale tobie go ujawnię, ponieważ w tobie, pojmujesz, widzę potencjał. Dlatego właśnie tobie i tylko tobie mogę o tym powiedzieć. Dlatego akurat tobie to mówię.

Rodzimy się bowiem z desperacji. Z samego dna przygnębienia, gdzie nie widać już ani promyka nadziei, gdzie niepodzielnie panuje ciemność i skąd - zdaniem niektórych - wiedzie już tylko jedna ścieżka. Wielu na nią wstępuje i kroczy nią, aż zajdzie, dajmy na to, na skraj urwiska. Stają sobie na takim skraju, patrzą w dół i dostrzegają tam szansę. Możliwość pozbycia się tej wszechogarniającej rozpaczy, drogę ucieczki, jedyne osiągalne wyjście z sytuacji. Więc korzystają z niego, bo cóż im więcej pozostało, prawda? I dopiero kiedy ich droga ucieczki raptownie się kończy, doznają olśnienia. W tym jednym jaskrawym błysku pojmują wszystko, co się stało, wszystko, co zrobili. Potrafią wówczas nawet zakrzyknąć: "Ależ byłem głu...!" Lecz nie kończą. Nigdy nie kończą. Nie zdążają. Zwyczajnie. Bo są już kim innym. Są nami.

Nie pamiętamy o głupocie naszych śmiertelnych wcieleń, nie pamiętamy o naszych zmarnowanych żywotach. Może taka jest nasza natura. A może wolimy o tym nie pamiętać. Może tak jest nam po prostu wygodniej.

Mimo to jednak wciąż poszukujemy powrotnej drogi, bezustannie mamy nadzieję, że kiedyś ją znajdziemy. I żadna zakończona niepowodzeniem próba nie jest w stanie nas odwieść od kolejnych starań. Myśl, co chcesz, wierz lub nie, ale my nie jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Nie po to istniejemy, by się cieszyć, by odczuwać przyjemność. Znamy ją tylko z tych uczuć, które zabieramy śmiertelnikom. W nas nie pozostało już nic. Dlatego trochę mi nas przypominasz. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że cię polubiłem. Może z upływem lat stałem się sentymentalny?

Niektórzy ludzie, zwłaszcza ci bardziej zadufani w sobie albo po prostu pozbawieni wyobraźni, uważają, że człowiek jest jedyną istotą na Ziemi, która posiada wierzenia. Większość czarodziejów dopuszcza możliwość, że jest inaczej, ale nawet oni nie pokusiliby się o uznanie, że my też mamy swoje przekonania. Jesteśmy mianowicie przeświadczeni, że zmienimy swe marne egzystencje, jeśli natrafimy na właściwą duszę. Dlatego spędzamy wieczność na jej poszukiwaniu. Jest dla nas bardziej kusząca niż wszystkie kamienie filozoficzne, złote miasta i fontanny młodości świata razem wzięte. Żaden z nas nie spocznie póki jej nie znajdzie, a wraz z nią tego upragnionego wiecznego spokoju. I wiesz co? Akurat dzisiaj postanowiłem poszukać jej u ciebie.

Widzę, że rozumiesz.

Za to ja nie rozumiem. Czego się boisz? Przecież i tak zamierzałeś skończyć to nic niewarte życie. Nie zaprzeczaj - myślisz, że jak jestem tym, kim jestem, to nie wiem, co to za fiolka stoi na blacie biurka? Uważasz, że skoro nie mam oczu, to jestem ślepy? Nie jestem czarodziejem - ba! człowiekiem! - więc kompletny ze mnie idiota? Mylisz się. Ja wiem. Swoje. I nie tylko.

Patronus, Patronus, tylko Patronusy wam w głowach. "Expecto Patronum!" - krzyczycie i spodziewacie się obrońcy. A przywołać najpierw radosne wspomnienie nie łaska? Już, daj sobie spokój, bo ci oczy z orbit wylezą. Możesz przestać się wysilać. Pozwól, że ci przypomnę: ty straciłeś wszystkie radosne wspomnienia, nie masz żadnego.

I po co się tak miotasz? Nie pojmujesz, jaką łaskę ci wyświadczam? No, przecież widzę, że nie. Spróbuj objąć to tą swoją ledwie żywą mózgownicą: jeśli zrobiłbyś to, co zamierzałeś, stałbyś się jednym z nas. Kimś takim jak ja. A właściwie czymś. Nie, to nie daleko posunięta samokrytyka, to najzwyczajniejszy fakt. Tak po prostu jest, bądź łaskaw przyjąć to do wiadomości i pozwól mi kontynuować. Tak lepiej. Stałbyś się zatem, jak rzekłem, czymś na nasze podobieństwo. Uwierz mi, że tego nie chcesz. Ta wieczna tułaczka, niekończące się cierpienie, głód, którego nie sposób zaspokoić... To nie dla ciebie, zaufaj mi. Jeżeli zaś zdasz się na mnie, to wszystko skończy się w jednej chwili. To całe świdrujące poczucie niespełnienia, wrażenie beznadziei, przygnębienie... _Cmok_ i koniec. Kropka. Już nigdy więcej nic więcej nie będzie ci zaprzątać głowy, martwić cię, doprowadzać do rozpaczy. Kuszące, nie uważasz?

Uważasz. Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się tego nie spodziewał.

No to: _cm_...

Dlaczego, pytasz? Ach, to nieco skomplikowane. Postaram się jednak streścić. Nie, no oczywiście, że mam czas, mam dowolnie dużo czasu, ale obawiam się, że gdybym zbyt długo zwlekał, mógłbyś się rozmyślić. Ludzie są tacy chwiejni... Owszem, wiem, o czym mówię. To się zresztą nierozłącznie wiąże z twoim pytaniem. Otóż: dawno, dawno temu, kiedy byłem dokładnie w takiej sytuacji jak ty teraz, na skraju mego biurka również przysiadł dementor. Opowiedział mi prawie słowo w słowo to samo, co ja tobie, i dał mi identyczny wybór. To, naturalnie, zaszczyt, jaki rzadko się zdarza, bo mało kto ma możliwość podjęcia podobnej decyzji. Skorzystałem z niej: zgodziłem się. Kiedy jednak zobaczyłem z bliska jego obmierzłe oblicze - tak, tak, nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, jak wyglądam - zrezygnowałem. Ostatecznie wybrałem własną ścieżkę. No i widzisz, jak skończyłem...

Teraz już wszystko? Pojmujesz, rozumiesz, ogarniasz, nadążasz, chwytasz, kumasz, czaisz bazę? A, sam nie wiem, gdzieś to podsłyszałem.

Skoro tak, to w porządku. Pozwolisz?

_Cmok_.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
